User blog:Kevsuc/How we decide Cookie's gender
Notice:''' This version is obsolete and has been superseeded with this version. Recently, a lot of discussion is heating up in Cookie Run communities and fandom worshippers. Some cookies are appearing quite ambiguously and confusing, leading up to a lot of speculatives among what's their genders are. Some people have chosen to take action, commenting on how we decide genders on their CookieInfobox. Admins have carefully discussed for this issue, and we would like to sum up on how contributors decides any Cookie's gender, historically in this Wiki for the last 2 years. #''We decides Cookie's gender from their biography'' commonly found in the game. That is including those canonical from Kakao version. Examples are their Skill, Description, Loading Messages, or their release Newsletters. #''We also accept official statements outside of the game'', but only if they are released publicly. Therefore, we accept statements from any of their official pages (Facebook; Instagram; Twitter; Tumblr), but not from Customer Support replies (because anyone can forge it). They also must be properly cited or referenced before being accepted. #''We will only assume Cookie's gender if they are explicitly stated (in Line version).'' For this reason, we usually identify any Cookie's reference for "he/him" as "male", "she/her" as "female", and "it/they" as "nonbinary". Unreleased cookies should be stated as "unknown" no matter what, because the Korean description in Kakao version can be translated or interpreted differently in English (Line version). That may sounds very conservative, but we cannot prove if Cookies want to be identified differently either. #''We never assume genders based on their appearance, costume, or color.'' Costumes and colors doesn't have genders. #''We simply don't take assumptions or speculations that are not yet proven or based on personal sentiments.'' We also would like to make some important disclaimers about Genders in Cookie Run Wiki: #We agree that genders are not bisected into male or female only. Cookie Run Wiki recognizes and supports gender diversity, and that is one of many things we protect in our Policy. We also could open possibilities for other genders, but unfortunately without a solid proof, we cannot include them in our articles. (That's how Wikipedia works, right?) #'Cookie Run Wiki is a result of a collaborative work made by several contributors.' Information inside this Wiki does not represent the general Wiki's point of view (nor their admins and contributors) and can subject to change without notice. #'The gender information in Cookie Run Wiki does not represent the actual gender of any Cookie'. We believe the true answer always belong to what comes in the mind of creators and visual artists working in Devsisters, and we are pleased that they have intentionally let the players to decide on their own opinion. #For the same reason, we allow everyone to identify and take opinion on any Cookie's gender, orientation, or trait in their artworks and articles, even if it's different from what we normally identify, since we're proud of this non-binary world. All Cookies are equal outside of the Witch's oven. #We allow discussions about any Cookie's gender outside of the article (forum, comments, etc.), however admins always have the right to take any actions if they are breaching our Rules and Policies. Please, keep living up your imagination! Post your own artworks in or boards, and let them be read by thousands of daily visitors in Cookie Run Wiki ^^ With love, (u) (t) 19:00, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Edit (09:42, April 5, 2016 (UTC)): We have received this post from Cookie Run's official Tumblr stating they recognizes Cookies without gender-specific pronouns, which can be shortly refers to "nonbinary". From today, those who labelled "unknown" will be labelled "nonbinary" unless they are explicitly specified. Edit (u) (t): Revising the disclaimer. Category:Blog posts